New Vocaloid Prime Time
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Versi terbaru dan InsyaAllah terakhir dari Vocaloid Showtime. Dijamin tambah kocak, seru, dan menghibur! Don't like, don't read! Review ditunggu ya :D


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"New Vocaloid Prime Time"_

**Warning :**

OOC, no plot, no pair, just for fun, don't accept complain #plak, gaje, and a whole new world (?)

**Disclaimer :**

_- Vocaloid belong to the creator and anyone who want to own it _#plak

- Ini fic gue. Ini ide gue. Ini karya gue. Plagiator harus dibumihanguskan. Setuju?!

.

.

.

Dua orang cewek sedang berdiskusi di sebuah taman.

"Denger-denger sih, Mvii cuma _hoax_ doang mau nerusin Vocaloid Showtime! Pakai segala ganti nama jadi Vocaloid Prime Time segala 'lah!"

"Iya, iya! Mereka tuh cuma author nggak berbakat yang yah, cuma _spamming_ doang di fanfiction..."

"Hahaha... Setuju banget! Buktinya, sekarang mereka ganti nama ficnya lagi jadi New Vocaloid Prime Time!" Seorang gadis berambut teal nyeletuk sambil memakai lipsticknya.

Dua gadis itu menengok dan terkejut.

"What?! O mi gat, Hatsune Miku, booo!"

"Hah?! Gue mesti ke Bogor beli talas dan kejebak macet di jalanan pulang terus bilang wow, nih!"

Miku menyimpan lipsticknya kembali di tas. "Lebay, ah. Daripada nonton iklan gaje di tivi mending kalian cek deh, New Vocaloid Prime Time." Miku tersenyum pada dua gadis yang kini sedang sujud-sujud sambil ngais tanah.

"Yuk, mari~" Miku pun berlenggok dengan elok menuju mobil sedannya yang berwarna hijau toska senada dengan warna rambut pemberian Yamaha Crypton Corporation favoritnya.

Dan, yup, _Mvii nggak nyebarin hoax doang._

.

.

.

"SeeU, Gumi, kalian sudah siap?" Seorang author Mvii menanyai dua artisnya yang sudah siap ke stage itu.

"_I'll give my best shot!_" Gumi berseru dengan semangat sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke udara.

"_Just bring the boys out._ Hihihi..." SeeU cekikikan dengan imutnya. Ia membetulkan sekali lagi posisi bando yang ia gunakan sebelum syuting.

"Nah, giliran kalian tiba. Cepat, naik ke stage!" Sang author mengarahkan. Gumi dan SeeU pun memasuki stage yang masih gelap dan duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan.

"Yak, kita mulai." Direktor sudah memberi tanda dan lampu pun menyalah.

"Selamat datang lagi dalam acara yang sudah dua kali ganti nama, New Vocaloid Prime Time!" Gumi berseru.

"Gumi-_ssi_, haruskah kita mengeluarkan sindiran seperti itu di episode perdana?" SeeU sweatdrop melihat seniornya di klan (?) Vocaloid itu.

"Yaelah, santai aja kali. Joke ringan dikit buat selingan, hehehe..." Gumi nyengir dengan polosnya, membuat SeeU hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Baiklah, kita kembali pada segmen _Miss Simple,_ plesetan lagu SuJu yang judulnya _Mister Simple._ Maaf di fic sebelumnya mungkin judul segmennya nggak muncul karena salah ketik." SeeU membungkukan kepalanya.

"Dan seperti sebelumnya juga, kita akan membacakan surat-surat dari keluhers dan galauers. Kita mulai aja dari surat pertama. Dari _nobody nobody but you,_" Gumi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ini nama aneh-aneh aja, deh."

"Sudah, bacakan saja, Gumi-_ssi._" Tegur SeeU.

"Ok... Isinya, _dear Miss Simple, aku pengen curhat. Aku suka sama seorang cowok, dia adik kelas aku. Aku minder pacaran sama adik kelas, tapi aku suka sama dia. Makasih._" Gumi membacakan surat tersebut.

"Lho, kenapa harus repot? Cinta itu tak mengenal usia, layaknya cinta Kiyoteru dan Kaai Yuki." SeeU asal ceplos.

"SeeU, makasiiih~!" Kaai Yuki nongol tiba-tiba dari backstage sambil _thumb up_ ke SeeU sementara Kiyoteru pundung. Diketawain Gakupo dan Mikuo pula. Author buru-buru nyeret Kaai Yuki balik ke backstage.

"Lain kali ambil contoh yang lebih aman, SeeU." Gumi komentar sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"O-Ok, deh..." SeeU nurut aja.

"Ok, jadi kesimpulannya adalah, kalau memang suka ya nggak perlu mikir yang lain-lain, deh! Justru kalau jaim ntar malah nyesel sendiri!" Gumi menarik kesimpulan.

"Setuju!" SeeU menyetujui ucapan Gumi.

"Ok, lanjut ke surat berikutnya, dari _Cinderella boy-_"

"Heechul _oppa!_" Potong SeeU.

"Dia mah julukannya _Cinderella Man,_ SeeU. Duh, katanya ngefans SuJu tapi masih aja salah..." Gumi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya maaf..." Mata SeeU berkaca-kaca, takut Heechul akan membencinya. Lagian gimana caranya SeeU ketemu sama Heechul coba? 'Kan Heechul masih wamil! #plak

"Udahlah, nggak perlu dibahas di sini. Kita bacain aja suratnya, ok?" Tanya Gumi. SeeU mengangguk-angguk masih dengan muka cemas. "Isi suratnya... _Hai, Miss Simple! Aku ini terkenal tampan dan hartaku tak akan habis tujuh turunan. Tapi, ada seorang gadis yang menolak cintaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_"

"Pfft..." SeeU nahan ketawa.

"Kenapa, SeeU?" Gumi heran.

"Habis isi curhatannya mirip cerita _Boys Before Flower._ Hihi..." SeeU berkata dengan gelinya.

"Memang ceritanya seperti apa? Aku belum nonton." Gumi penasaran.

"Yaaa, si cowok kaya dan tampan, tapi cintanya ditolak sama cewek yang sederhana banget! Kata si cewek, cinta tuh nggak bisa dibeli dengan uang!" SeeU menceritakan dengan semangat.

"Oh... Jadi intinya, ada juga hal yang nggak bisa dibeli oleh uang, yaitu cinta, benar 'kan?" Tanya Gumi.

"Yup!" SeeU mengangguk.

"Nah, _Cinderella boy,_ lebih baik kau turunkan sedikit gengsimu dan cobalah untuk membaur dengan komunitas gebetanmu itu agar gebetanmu tak memandangmu sebagai cowok sombong." Saran Gumi.

"Ok deh, surat terakhir, Gumi-_ssi!_" SeeU memberikan amplop terakhir yang berwarna biru langit.

"Hm... Surat dari _anythingforyou_... Isinya, _Miss Simple, aku sebenarnya malas ngirim curhatan karena pembahasan kalian nggak menarik. Tapi, berhubung penname punyaku sekarang adalah anythingforyou, makanya aku tetap mengirimkan surat ini. Terimakasih sudah dibacakan..._" Gumi terlihat stres sendiri setelah membacanya. Aura hitam berkumpul di sekitarnya hingga guntur menyambar-nyambar di luar studio saking seramnya.

"Gumi-_ssi_... Sa-Sabar, ya..." SeeU mencoba menahan amarah Gumi, tapi semua percuma.

"SIAPA SIH PENGIRIM SURAT INI?! GRRRAAHHH!" Gumi mengamuk, hampir membuat badai bertiup karena murkanya.

"Sudah ah, daripada bahaya, kami pamit undur diri, ya? Dadah!" SeeU dadah-dadah ke kamera dan lampu kembali padam.

Gumi gimana?

"Episode depan aku akan absen untuk mencari pengirim surat menjengkelkan itu! Aaarrgh!"

Sungguh niat yang _mengerikan..._

.

.

.

Len baru tiba ke studio Mvii beberapa menit sebelum segmen Miss Simple usai. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Mikuo alias rival abadi Len di fic ini pun menghampiri.

"Woy, kenapa mas lemes banget? Habis mencangkul di sawah, ya?" Mikuo bertanya setengah menyindir.

"Romantis banget lo nanya-nanya gitu ke gue... Hah... Hah... Gue habis dikejar sama Rin... Hah..." Nafas Len masih tak beraturan.

"Aish, kalian tuh yang romantis! Kerjaannya tiap hari main kejar-kejaran melulu. Ahaide!" Mikuo masih aja ngeledek Len.

"Diem, ah... Hah... Capek, dodol..." Len duduk di kursi backstage dan Gumi serta SeeU muncul ke backstage.

"Len _oppa,_ baru tiba rupanya?" Sapa SeeU ramah.

"Iya nih, habis dikejar lagi sama Rin..." Len mengipas-ngipas rambutnya.

"Wah, pasti gara-gara minggu lalu _oppa_ mengerjai dia habis-habisan, ya?" SeeU tertawa kecil.

"Yah, begitulah..." Len mengulum senyum, tak mau membuat juniornya yang sensitif itu jadi sedih dan menganggapnya kasar.

"Denger-denger, yang hari ini kena dikerjain si BaKaito, lho..." Bisik Mikuo pada Len.

"Yes! Seru, nih!" Len bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Kagamine Len, siap-siap. Setelah segmen _Shout_ _Up,_ kau akan tampil." Tegur author.

"Sip! Yang penting, Kaito kena dikerjain! Hahaha..." Len bergegas menuju wardrobe.

Setelah Len pergi, Mikuo menghampiri kamera, sok narsis sebentar, lalu berbisik, "Sebenarnya... Yang kena dikerjain di episode ini ya si Len sendiri... Hehehe..."

"Mikuo, Miki, segera ke stage. Giliran kalian sekarang." Author kembali mengarahkan. Mikuo dan Miki pun bergegas naik ke stage dan bersiap-siap.

"Ok, kita mulai." Lampu menyala seraya direktor memberi arahan.

"Pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya, Hatsune Mikuo, host yang aduhai banget gantengnya sampai-sampai Kyuhyun minder kalau nunggu bus di sebelah gue."

Ng... Jangan ditanggap serius, ya? Anggap saja Mikuo orgil yang ada di dekat rumah readers...

"Dan ditemani oleh Miki yang nyaris aja lolos audisi JKT48 angkatan kedua kalau nggak karena kepeleset kulit pisang pas lagi unjuk dance waktu itu. Secara gitu, aku cantiknya kayak Melodi JKT48!"

Ng... Yang ini juga sama aja, tapi berhubung Miki cewek ya jangan terlalu kasar deh. Anggap aja Miki ini Ibu yang baru stres karena anaknya dinominasikan sebagai personil-boyband _termaho_ se-Indonesia.

"Gue udah buang duluan surat dari _anythingforyou_ berhubung tadi nyaris aja badai gara-gara Gumi ngamuk. Jadi, acara ini dijamin aman deh dari surat _anonymous_ kayak begitu!" Mikuo berkata dengan puasnya, tanpa tahu kalau- ups!

"Surat pertama! Dari _mejikubiniugapakehi_ yang isinya, _aku mau request dong, di episode selanjutnya tolong ya Mikuo aja yang dikerjain. Terimakasih._" Miki membacakan suratnya. Mikuo menggeletukkan giginya.

"Woy, elo tega hah, cowok yang diharapkan bisa merubah trend boyband kembali ke lagu Melayu ini dikerjain dan disiram terus diketawain dengan nista dan lalu semua yang ngerjain bilang **wow** gitu?!" Mikuo berlebay-ria di depan kamera. Miki menimpuknya dengan vas.

... Kejam memang, tapi daripada Mikuo tambah lebay?

"Gini aja deh, kamu mending register di web fanfiction, terus bikin fic kamu dengan karakter Mikuo semalang mungkin karena jujur aja ini bukan fic punya aku. Bikin aja Mikuo itu tangan dan kakinya lumpuh setelah bertengkar dengan Miku yang marah karena Mikuo nyeburin Hachune Miku ke aquarium. Gimana?" Usul Miki, ngaco.

"Kayaknya seru tuh nyeburin Hachune Miku ke aquarium." Yang nyeletuk malah Miku yang baru saja tiba di backstage dan kebetulan mendengar ucapan Miki. Hachune Miku yang mendapat firasat buruk langsung bersembunyi di samping Tako Luka, tapi malah dilemparin ke tembok.

"Udah ah, sama aja nggak enaknya ngebahas Hatsune Miku ataupun peliharaan bodohnya si Hachune Miku!" Protes Mikuo yang baru saja selesai diperban kepalanya.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena Miku lebih perhatiin Hachune Miku daripada kau." Miki menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apaan yang diperhatiin?! Miku aja pernah masukin Hachune Miku ke kulkas untuk mengetes keisengannya doang, hahaha!" Mikuo ngakak.

"Memangnya pernah, ya? Entahlah..." Miku yang sedang nonton video _Gangnam Style_ nyeletuk lagi. Hachune Miku malah sudah siap untuk gantung diri pakai tali sepatu Len. Untung saja Len mengira ada kecoa di sepatunya hingga tanpa sadar menendang Hachune Miku ke tembok lagi.

"Sudah ah, surat kedua!" Miki memprotes keOOTan Mikuo. "Next dari _diva__negilover_ yang isinya, _Mikuo itu jelek. Bilangin ke dia jangan keseringan sok ganteng._" Miki selesai membaca. Mikuo mengernyitkan alisnya dan berlari ke backstage.

"MIKUUU!" Mikuo menjerit.

"Apa? Kamu mau cincin Ratu Belanda yang kemarin itu, hah? Sudah aku balikin ke _engkoh_ yang waktu itu, tau." Miku menjawab enteng.

"Bukan! Ngapain kau ngirim surat buat segmen _Shout Up_ segala, hah?! Pakai segala ngatain aku pula!" Mikuo ngomel-ngomel.

"Ups, ketahuan ya?" Miku memasang wajah innocent dan dalam hitungan detik sudah lari dengan cepatnya.

"**GUE EMANG GANTENG, JADI WAJAR GUE SOK GANTENG, PEMAKAN NEGI BER-IQ RENDAH YANG PACARNYA NGGAK KALAH JONGKOK IQ-NYA!**" Teriak Mikuo.

Kaito yang ada entah di mana melongok ke kiri-kanannya. "Kayak ada yang berniat nyolong es krim dung-dung gue, deh..."

Ok, daripada ngawur, kita kembali ke Mikuo yang sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke stage dan menyimpan niatnya untuk melindas Miku pakai roadroller milik Rin nanti setelah episode ini selesai.

"Mikuo, kita over durasi nih! Langsung ke surat terakhir aja, ya?" Miki melambai-lambaikan suratnya pada Mikuo yang baru masuk ke stage.

"Biar aku yang baca." Mikuo mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. "Dari _yeemaungerjaingueya_ yang isinya, _wahai host sok ganteng yang sedang membaca, sadarlah bahwa banyak orang di luar sana yang menangis saat anda berkata bahwa anda itu ganteng. Siapa pengirim surat ini? Baca baik-baik nama pengirimnya dan anda akan sadar. Terimakasih..._"

Hening.

"Wow..." Miki bergumam pelan. Mikuo masih diam dan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Bubar! Bubar! Bubar!" Len tiba-tiba nongol dengan rusuhnya sambil membawa puluhan balon.

"E-Eh, apa-apaan nih?" Miki bingung melihat si _shota_ itu membawa balon warna-warni yang begitu banyak padahal hari ini bukan hari ultahnya.

"Hei, kawanku yang nggak lebih ganteng dari aku, aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu!" Len berseru.

"Apaan lagi, sih?! Gue lagi kesel, nih!" Mikuo nyolot mendadak.

"Ups, lagi PMS, mbak? Gue cuma mau elo tusuk salahsatu balon ini dan bacain nama yang akan dikerjain di episode ini 'kok." Len memasang _senyum_ _evil._

"Iya deh!" Mikuo mengambil jarum di tangan Len dan asal tusuk balon yang dipegang Len.

Dor! Balon meledak, menghamburkan serpihan-serpihan kertas yang sudah dipotong kecil dan juga secarik kertas karton berwarna toska. Mikuo mengambil karton itu dan membaca nama yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Hatsune Mikuo..." Baca Mikuo pelan.

Lampu tiba-tiba mati. Len menarik Miki segera ke backstage.

"Woy, nyalain lampunya! Serem, nih!" Mikuo panik sendiri.

Begitu lampu menyala, Len beserta Miku, SeeU, Gumi, dan Miki sudah berada di stage sambil membawa kue ulangtahun.

"Happy birthday, Mikuo!" Seru mereka semua.

"**INI BUKAN ULTAH GUE!**" Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tiup lilinnya, Mikuo! Ayo, ayo! Biar aku bisa habisin semua kuenya setelah itu!" Seru Miku ngawur.

"Auk ah, gue asal tiup aja." Mikuo meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam.

"Yeay! Hore, hore!" Semuanya bersorak riang.

"Nah, sekarang ini kadonya buat elo, kawan!" Len menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Mikuo.

"Apaan nih isinya? Pasti gue mau diisengin, ya?" Tanya Mikuo cemas.

"Nggak 'lah! Ini 'kan ultah elo!" Len menyembunyikan niat buruknya.

"Ah, bodo dah, sekalian kesel gue buka aja nih kado!" Mikuo membuka kado itu dan menemukan sebuah remote di dalam kotak tersebut. Mikuo balik menyeringai dan mengeluarkan remote itu dari kotaknya.

"Kau kena, Kagamine ayam..." Mikuo menekan tombol di remote itu dan sebuah lubang terbuka di tempat Len berdiri.

Byur!

Len tercebur di kolam buatan yang sudah disediakan sejak tadi untuk menjebak Len.

"Bu-Bwaaah! Kenapa gue yang dikerjain?! Kata author, yang dikerjain hari ini sebenarnya elo 'kan?!" Len mencak-mencak kesal.

"Kagak, sih... Weeek..." Mikuo menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba, Miku menyenggol Mikuo hingga Mikuo kehilangan keseimbangan dan tercebur juga.

"Ups, maaf~" Miku memasang wajah innocent andalannya lagi.

"MIKUUU!"

.

.

.

Len masuk ke wardrobe lagi untuk berganti pakaian. Saat Len masih telanjang dada, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Len, maaf ya, yang minta ke author untuk bikin kamu yang dikerjain itu sebenarnya aku... Aku minta maaf banget..." Seorang gadis berpita putih besar berbisik di telinga Len.

Len menoleh karena terkejut menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Rin. "E-Eh... Ka-Kamu ngapain datang ke sini?! A-Aku masih telanjang dada, Rin!" Len _salting_ parah.

"Aku..." Rin mengetatkan pelukannya. "Benar-benar minta maaf, Len... Ucapanmu sebelumnya itu... Romantis sekali... Aku suka..." Bisik Rin yang tanpa sadar menitikan airmata.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin yang sedang memeluknya. "Iya, Rin... Aku maafkan. Aku juga mengatakannya karena benar-benar menyukaimu." Len menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Rin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh airmata.

Di luar wardrobe, Mikuo dkk sedang ngintip dan mengeluarkan hapenya masing-masing untuk merekam adegan _**ter-so-sweet**_ 2012 yang bahkan mengalahkan keromantisan lagu duet Anang-Ashanti itu. Setelah selesai, baru Miku mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk tidak mengganggu lebih jauh kebersamaan Len dan Rin.

"Yuk ah, kita _capcus~_" Ajak Miku. Mereka pun menuju ke stage.

"Nah, berakhir dulu di sini perjumpaan kita di episode perdana ini karena idenya masih dalam tahap percobaan." Miku yang pertama ngomong.

"Masih banyak segmen baru kayak _Create Your Lyrics, We Are Couple, Lebay Talkshow,_ dan segmen-segmen baru yang menarik lainnya!" Seru Mikuo nggak kalah heboh.

Gumi bersorak, "Kami pamit undur diri! Akhir kata,"

"_Be a productive teenager, stay away from drugs, say no to galau berkepanjangan, dan keep read and review!_" Semuanya bersorak serempak.

Well, itulah akhir dari New Vocaloid Prime Time episode perdana. Kalau yang ini udah nggak kena kritikan dari readers diusahakan fic ini lanjut terus. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
